Liquid fuel dispensing facilities (i.e. gasoline stations) often suffer from a loss of fuel to the atmosphere due to inadequate vapor collection during fuel dispensing activities, excess liquid fuel evaporation in the containment tank system, and inadequate reclamation of the vapors during tanker truck deliveries. Lost vapor is an air pollution problem which is monitored and regulated by both the federal and state governments. Attempts to minimize losses to the atmosphere have been effected by various vapor recovery methods. Such methods include: “Stage-I vapor recovery” where vapors are returned from the underground fuel storage tank to the delivery truck; “Stage-II vapor recovery” where vapors are returned from a refueled vehicle tank to the underground storage tank; vapor processing where the fuel/air vapor mix from the underground storage tank is received and the vapor is liquefied and returned as liquid fuel to the underground storage tank; burning excess vapor off and venting the less polluting combustion products to the atmosphere; and other fuel/air mix separation methods.
When working properly, Stage-II vapor recovery results in equal exchanges of air or vapor (A) and liquid (L) between the main fuel storage tank and the consumer's gas tank. Ideally, Stage-II vapor recovery produces an A/L ratio very close to 1.0. In other words, returned vapor replaces an equal amount of liquid in the main fuel storage tank during refueling transactions. When the A/L ratio is close to 1.0, refueling vapors are collected, the ingress of fresh air into the storage tank is minimized, and the accumulation of an excess positive or negative pressure in the main fuel storage tank is prevented. This minimizes losses at the fuel dispensing nozzle and evaporation and leakage of excess vapors from the storage tank. Measurement of the A/L ratio thus provides an indication of proper Stage-II vapor collection operation. A low A/L ratio means that the proper amount of fuel vapor is not being recovered for the amount of fuel that has been dispensed.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.